


Death on a pale horse

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [11]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous ending possible major character death, But maybe not, CubaLibre, M/M, Multi, Patsy - Freeform, Post TWOTL, pretty canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Frederick catches up with the murder husbands abroad in their first year..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to add a tag warning of major character death - just to be clear - that isn't the only outcome here...

As Will approached the back door he caught the murmur of voices inside. His hand reached for the doorknob and he paused, the voices, Hannibal's, and another he didn't think he knew, quiet, rasping but courteous. He pushed his way inside.

Winston wagged his way across the floor to nuzzle up into Will's hand, there was a whirring sound and the wheel chaired visitor turned a tight circle. 'Ah, here he is, hello Will', 'Frederick', Will paused as he saw a silenced pistol in Chilton's patchwork hand. He hardly had a moment to register it. A single shot sounded, violent and echoing in their tiled kitchen. Hannibal slumped forwards gasping. 

Frederick grinned madly at Will 'looks like I'm his nemesis after all'.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love that moment in season 3 when Hannibal laughs at the idea of Frederick being his nemesis, really properly laughs. Oh Hannibal, hoist on your own petard.


End file.
